Change (For Good? or Bad?)
by unbothered4
Summary: Clary got the surprise of her life when she comes back home and see's her mother made a life changing decision not only for herself but for clary as well. Will clary be able to get with the new change or is she willing to distance herself from the whole situation. Disclaimer I do NOT own the characters Casandra Clare does...


"Hey pumpkin you ready to go?" Valentine asked

Clary couldn't help but laugh at the nickname her dad gave her when she was small, secretly it gave her a warm feeling when he called her one of the many names he gave her, but she told him differently not in a way he thought it bothered her but in a way that he was trying to embarrass her, which he didn't and she didn't really care either but that didn't stop her from laughing and saying something, she always had to remind him she wasn't little anymore.

"Dad how many times do I have to tell you I am too big for you to be calling me pumpkin it was cute when I was five and that was 11 yrs. ago." I say with a sweet smile.

He chuckles with a fond smile "You look the same size you did when you were five" he says I smile with a pout and playfully smack his arm.

"Daddy that wasn't very nice," I say to him because I know every time I say daddy it just melts his heart and that's how I usually get what I want I am a total daddy's girl and he is a total sucker for that word.

I see his eyes soften but still holds amusement in them "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't help it" he says as he pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead.

I smile up at him "I love you daddy" I say because I just couldn't help it.

He smiles down at me and pushes the strand of hair that came out my messy bun behind my ear "I love you too sweetheart, Now let's go because your mother is expecting you home" he tells me as he pulls away and goes to get his car keys, I sigh and wait by the door with my suitcase.

A moment later my dad is ushering me out the door to his car, as I get in the passenger side, my dad goes and places my suit case in the trunk of his car, I sigh and glance out the window I so don't want to go home I loved spending the summer with my dad, but I know I got to go back because school is starting soon and I usually don't spend my summer with my dad I usually spend a weekend each month with him, it felt good though to spend these pass 3 months just the two of us when he wasn't working.

The reason I decided to come spend the summer with my dad was because my mom decided to start dating which I wasn't ready for I secretly was hoping that my parents would get back together but my dad started dating someone and since he started to move on she felt it was time for her to do the same thing but I couldn't take it so I decided to spend my vacation with my dad.

When my dad started to date I didn't mind much because we never talked about it or he never tried to make me have dinner with the women he was seeing so I didn't really care but my mom, on the other hand, try to have whoever she was seeing come and have dinner with us which I didn't enjoy staying at so when she tried to do that I would always find an excuse to leave.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to my dad getting into the driver's side and closing the door, I turn to him to see him starting the car and smiling at me, I smile back as he pulls out the driveway towards my mom's house, the drive is maybe an hour long so I talk with my dad about his next mission.

My dad is a P.I. which means (Private Investigator) that's why I usually spend one weekend a month with him. I had asked him if I could spend the summer with him, which he agreed to but was going to put off any work which I told him not too, he didn't stop working which gave me the chance to see how he works and I was able to take a few cases, which I was pretty stoked about even though they weren't big cases but it was fun and a great experience.

All too soon we pull up to my mom's house I groan and turn to my dad with puppy dog eyes and a pout which causes his smile to drop from his face and turn away from me "don't give that look and get out the car your mom is expecting you" he tells me sternly but I can hear the waver in his voice.

"But daddy I really don't want to be around her and Michael she's going to try to make me have dinner with them" I whine.

I know I sound like a 2-yr. old but I couldn't care, I don't want to be around her boyfriend and I love being with my dad, I use to be mad at him for the divorce, but I realized you can't force happiness in a marriage and they are better off apart than when they were married.

Valentine just laughs as he turns to Clary "Clare it's just dinner it's not the end of the world you will be fine" I huff and cross my arms over my chest as I lean back in my seat "and besides you didn't have a problem eating dinner with Susanna and me" he adds

That's true but she was hardly around, and I had a choice if I wanted to get to know her or not but with my mom, it was a different story "That's because you never forced her on me like some people" I say with gritted teeth.

Valentine just laughs as he gets out the car to retrieve her suit case, then moves to the side walk waiting for Clary to get out, with a sigh she takes her seat belt off and gets out the car she turns to look at her dad to see he has an amused smile on his face which she glares at him "I can't believe you're going to leave me here and to top it all off your laughing at me, Daddy don't you like having me with you all the time, don't you want me to be happy she will make me miserable we could avoid that right now if you just call and say I'm sick and let me stay another week with you." I say to him in a pleading voice

He chuckles "Don't use the daddy card on me, soon or later you will have to do this so the sooner the better and stop being so dramatic and let's get you inside" he says as he puts his arm on my shoulder and pulls me towards the house, I groan which causes him to laugh even more.

Valentine rings the bell and I can hear shuffling behind the door then the door swings open to a flushed Jocelyn also known as my mom she smiles at me and pulls me into a hug and I smile and breathe in her sent I so missed my mom I won't lie we have our moments when all is good and then there are the moments she irks me but I did miss her we didn't have contact since I left so it does feel good to see her.

Jocelyn pulls away and gives me her motherly smile "I've missed you, sweetheart" she tells me I give her a forced smile and a skeptical look because I feel some nervousness coming off of her she has this face she usually gets when she knows I won't agree to something or I will make a fit about "me too" I groan out as she pulls away to grab my suitcase from my dad.

"Hey Val it's good to see you" she says with a smile I turn to my dad with pleading eyes hoping he gets my drift and stays a little longer but he ignores my smile and reply's to my mom "You to Joce but I must be going I have a business trip I must be getting ready for" he says as he plants a kiss on the top of my head "I will call you later pumpkin" I roll my eyes at the name and turn to hug him

"Please stay" I whisper to him "You will be okay," he tells me as he pulls away and walks back to his car and I stand there even after he has pulled away from the curb and his car is no longer visible.

I feel some pressure on my hand and look to see my mom's hand on mine squeezing it in reassurance "We'll be just fine" she tells me I look her in her green eyes that match mine and I nod and follow her inside.

Once inside the house, I look around and the house feels the same but looks different for one there are men things on the coat rack that wasn't there the last time I was here I look at my mom with confusion to see she has a worried expression with a little nervousness.

Jocelyn places my suitcase by the door and moves quickly to the Livingroom I glance down at my suitcase and back at the direction she went with this bad feeling running through my veins something was up because she's acting weird and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

I go toward the direction she went and once through the threshold I holt in my steps and stare at my mom as she is holding a man's hand that looks nothing like Michael at all "Where's Michael?" I ask her not even giving this man the time of day.

"There is no Michael," she tells me in a tone which has a warning for me to watch what I say next I nod with a forced smile and turn to the man "And You are," I ask not really interested "I'm Stephen you must be Clarissa".

I look him over he has gray dress pants with a black button down and black dress shoes, he has light brown hair with some blond in it and baby blues eyes. "Last time I checked that was me, but I prefer Clary," I tell him

"Mom I am going upstairs to unpack" I tell her she opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off by making my way out the room, to my suitcase, then up the stairs I can't believe she didn't give me a chance to be here for a few days before she brought someone around.

I take out my room key because I like my privacy and I tend to lock my door if I am going to be gone for a few days or longer, I step into my room and start unpacking after I finish I step out my closet and I go into my room and plop down on my queen size bed with a sigh I close my eyes and start to feel the exhaustion come over me and as I am about to go into a sleep slumber my mom walks in and sits on my bed bringing me back to the now I look at her with tired eyes and raise a questioning eyebrow at her which I am happy I can do with all the practice I did over the summer to get it perfected.

Jocelyn leans forward and removes some of the hair in her daughters face and smiles at her "Honey there is something I need to tell you" I look at her waiting for her to continue, which she gives me a concerned look "It's about Stephen and I want you to hold your tongue until I'm done okay?" I look at her a little worried and slowly sit up with my legs crossed and slowly nod.

"A few days after you left Michael broke up with me, he said he can't be in a relationship with someone who's kid is going to make it hard for him, I was hurt but I understood you really can't make anything easy especially when I am trying to have my own life again and be happy" she says with a sad smile I give her an apologetic look because I never thought about how she felt and now I realized how selfish I have been, then she continues.

"Two weeks after we broke up I ran into Stephen, we use to go to college together we were close friends at some point I wanted to be more than that but he had met someone and I had met your father so we drifted apart I was kind of glad because I honestly didn't want to ruin our friendship so I started my life with your father" she says with a smile "So once we caught up with how our lives were, we went on a few dates and after a month and a half we decided to move in together" I stare at her with wide eyes but she holds her hand up silencing me "Not only does he live with us now so does his son I believe you both go to the same school" I stare at her in shock I must be dreaming she can't be telling me this.

I pinch myself to see if this is real "Ouch" this is so real "Mom you can't be fucking serious not only do you move a man in you move his son in, not even thinking about how I would feel about this" I shout at her as I stand up and start pacing back and forth by my bed

I stop in my tracks she said I go to school with his son "Who's his son" I turn and ask her, she stands and looks at me with a stern look "You will find out in 5mins and I don't want to hear no if, and's or buts about it" she tells me as she goes to the door to leave, but turns to me once more "And I mean 5mins no later" then leaves.

I start searching for my phone that gives me enough time to call my dad, once I dial his number her picks up on the third ring "Hey princess miss me already" he asks I can hear the smile in his voice "Daddy please come and get me you have no idea what she's done you have to get me before something happens." I can tell he is worried because I feel the atmosphere change.

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?" he asks with a worried tone "Oh daddy she moved a man in with his kid please come get me I don't know these people they might try to kill me in my sleep I need you to rush over here and get me this instant" I say pleading.

I pull my phone from my ear and look at it in confusion then place it back to my ear "Dad why are you laughing did I say something funny" I can hear him trying to catch his breath.

"Pumpkin I just can't get enough of how dramatic you are and sometimes you tend to overdo it, no one is trying to kill you," he says with a small chuckle.

I sigh "Okay daddy my 5mins is up anyway sorry for bothering you" I can't hear his smile as he speaks "Don't sweetheart, that was a laugh well-needed thank you" I laugh a little "I'm glad I could help Love you, daddy"

"I love you too pumpkin, talk to you late," he tells me and then hangs up I look myself over I got on light blue skinny jeans and a black band t-shirt with my black converse I was going to change but I think I passed 5mins, so I better get downstairs

I make my way down the stairs and into the dining room to my mom setting the table with Stephen I sigh and plop down in the chair with my arms crossed I see four plates but there is only three of us I look at my mom with a questioning look which she ignores and sits in her chair across from Stephen but next to me.

A few moments later a boy comes in and sits across from me I just look at my mom not fully looking at the boy she gives me a look that says 'better think your next move wisely" which I just roll my eyes at and turn to the boy.

I stare wide-eyed it can't be he gives me a smirk with a wink, I glare at him if I didn't like him in school my dislike for him grew, even more, knowing I got to share a roof, with this man whore who has a different girl each week and who has an ego bigger then Jupiter, which is none other than _Jace Herondale._

This should be interesting (Note the sarcasm)

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Hey my lovely readers I am sorry I been gone for so long but November and this month is pretty hard for me I tend to get sad or depressed because my nephew died in November a few years back and his birthday is this month which is March so I get all emotional and try to avoid the internet but I decided this year I would try to distract myself by writing a new story it was a good distraction until I was finished can't really escape reality but it helped me enough that I am not mopping around writing this brought a smile to my face.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story please leave a REVIEW and tell me how you feel I appreciate the feedback.**

 **Until Next Time! XOXOXOXOXO**

 **UNBOTHERED**


End file.
